


A Meeting They'll Remember

by Pemberley_Press



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Mob Boss AU, board room sex, twink!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pemberley_Press/pseuds/Pemberley_Press
Summary: Merlin runs a small mafia and Eggsy can get away with  murder





	A Meeting They'll Remember

It was dark, yet everything was pristine. The long wooden table was white, phones, notebooks, pens, and pencils littered the surface, occasionally picked up when something important was said, usually by the man at the end of the long table.

Merlin was cool, with his deadly looks and hazel eyes calculating. He knew what to say, when to say it, and more importantly how. He ran the show, when he said jump, they asked how high. No one dared question him, not here, not ever. He was in charge.

That’s precisely when the young boy slipped into the room. He wasn’t too young, but young enough. He was in a tight black t-shirt and skin-tight jeans. He stood out in the organization full of men dressed in suits and finery, yet this was no odd occurrence. He slipped in quite often, always unannounced but never unwelcome. He could get away with anything, everyone knew that.

He slipped his way to the end of the table, Merlin adjusting his chair so there was more distance between him and the smooth polished wood. The boy slipped into his lap, taking up the new space. Only he could get away with it.

The video conference drew on, monotone voices discussing profits, drugs, how to keep their little organization afloat and under the radar. They were doing well, their leader masking the operation under the guise of a luxury travel agency. Little did the feds know that the whole office was empty cubicles, save for the board room.

Eggsy was starting to get bored with the whole thing. It wasn’t his business to worry about, he didn’t do anything for the organization at this point other than provide his man with some much needed stress relief. He cast a glance at the older man, his attention focused.

Merlin didn’t look as bored with the conversation as Eggsy was, but he didn’t look entirely invested. The lad knew he could get away with shenanigans whenever he so chose. Perks of being a mob boss’s boyfriend. He shifted a little, purposefully grinding his ass against Merlin’s cock without it being glaringly obvious what he was doing. Merlin’s face gave away nothing, too good at this game from many times of practice. Instead, his hand slid up Eggsy’s thigh to the front of his pants where he slowly unzipped them.

With two taps to the thigh, Eggsy knew what to do next. He was already flushed a bit, Merlin’s hands grabbing his thighs and spreading them under the table. He was silently glad no one could see below the wooden surface. Eggsy was able to slip his jeans down to his ankles without too much trouble. It seemed no one had noticed yet, and if they had, they didn’t care. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, anyways.

Merlin’s hands traveled up and down Eggsy’s thighs, and he was amazed how Merlin was able to keep a level tone, especially with the impressive hard on he was currently sporting,pressed solidly up against Eggsy’s ass. Eggsy rocked into Merlin’s touch slowly as his hand brushed over Eggsy’s cock. Merlin’s hand quickly disappeared, though, and Eggsy had to hold back a whine. Patience was a virtue.

Eggsy rocked his ass back against Merlin’s cock again, compelling him to do something. Merlin gave in, of course, because he would do anything for Eggsy. He slipped the waistband of Eggsy’s boxers down below his balls, freeing the younger man's nearly painful cock. Eggsy’s soft gasp may have caught a few of the men’s attention at the table, but they quickly diverted their eyes, murmuring about figures. Champ, though, risked another glance, making eye contact with Eggsy before looking away again. Eggsy only flushed more, the thought of him knowing what Merlin was doing sending chills down his spine and making something twist in his gut.

Merlin’s calloused fingers slowly traced the skin around his cock, but not on it, causing Eggsy to shift uncomfortably in his lap. It sent sparks through his body, teasing him slowly by ghosting close but just not there. It ached, not being touched how he wanted, but he knew it would make it that much better when he was finally given exactly what he needed.

Merlin continued to tease him before finally wrapping his hand around Eggsy’s cock, giving a few slow strokes. It was a game. How quiet could Eggsy be? How long can they do this without anyone figuring it out? Merlin was at no risk here, everyone in the room would step in front of a train going a hundred miles an hour before saying something to disrespect Merlin. Eggsy, by association, was safe from consequence as well, but it didn’t help with how exposed he felt.

Merlin’s free hand pushed Eggsy’s shirt up slightly as he felt the skin of his stomach, soft and smooth. Unmarked. He’d have to change that later. He tightened his grip around Eggsy’s cock, causing Eggsy to moan softly, quietly. He was leaning back into Merlin but pushing his hips towards Merlin’s hand at the same time. He couldn’t see Merlin, only the faces of the men at the table as his shoulder blades met Merlin’s solid frame. A few eyes made their way to his flushed face, causing adrenaline to rush through his veins.

They knew. He knew they knew. They knew that he knew they knew. There was no point in pretending he wasn’t getting a handjob under the table at this point. The game was over. Why not put on a show? He leaned his head back, his eyes fluttering shut as he let out another moan. His head was rolling onto Merlin’s shoulder as he brought his arms up to wrap around Merlin’s neck. His hips were lewdly rolling into Merlin’s fist as he was stroked off. Merlin still held a look of indifference. The men in the room reeling at the display. Eggsy was pure porn at this point, the only thing visible to the men being the shifting of his body and the way his shirt was riding up as Merlin moved his hand to play with Eggsy’s nipple. His chest was now visible, only slightly pink.

It was kind of riddiculos how Eggsy enjoyed the attention, how he loved that everyone knew he was Merlin’s to toy with. Almost more than that, he loved how Merlin stared down anyone who looked at him longer than Merlin deemed necessary. They could steal glances, but Merlin made sure no one was staring at his lad for too long.

Merlin’s hand fell from Eggsy’s chest to the back of his boxers, tugging them down and revealing his ass. Merlin wiggled his hand to grope at the soft flesh, only to find the base of a plug nestled between the plump cheeks. His reaction wasn’t easily seen on his face, but from the twitch Eggsy felt underneath him, he knew Merlin was aroused by the thought.

His hand slowed on Eggsy, causing a whine to escape the younger boy’s mouth. Merlin pulled it away entirely to push Eggsy forwards, towards the table. It dug into his stomach slightly, his elbows hitting the hard surface uncomfortably. But then Merlin’s fingers wrapped around the base of the plug and pulled, and suddenly the stretch was all Eggsy could register. He moaned lewdly, but at this point no one cared how much he moaned. They all knew.

The plug came out easily, as it always did when Eggsy wore it. Merlin had no intention of hiding it, setting the plug on the wood next to Eggsy’s arm. It was shiny with lube and a few eyebrows were raised at the sight. Eggsy was flushed bright red at this point, sweat starting to collect on his forehead.

He could feel Merlin adjusting himself under his thighs, and soon enough there was something thicker than Merlin’s fingers at his hole. Eggsy wasted no time sinking down onto Merlin’s cock, moaning softly when he bottomed out. Merlin’s hands made their way to Eggsy’s hips, forcing him to slowly bounce on his cock. Eggsy’s soft gasps and sighs turned into moans once he got into the rhythm of it, Merlin’s hand making it's way back to his cock.

There was no way Eggsy could last much longer, each movement sent shockwaves through his body as Merlin’s cock rubbed against his prostate just right while his hand stroked him expertly. Merlin could play him like a piano.

Eggsy came with a broken-off cry, his body shivering and clenching around Merlin. He came in Merlin’s hand, getting on his own boxers but luckily nothing else. Merlin continued to fuck him through the aftershocks, causing weak whimpers to escape the boy’s lips until he came deep in his ass.

Once Eggsy had gathered his bearings, he pulled up his boxers and pants, fixed his shirt, and stood. He pressed a swift kiss to Merlin’s cheek, giggling as he picked up the plug on the way out.

Champ cleared his throat, raising his eyebrows at Merlin. “So.” He began, “As I was saying about the profit margin…”


End file.
